Bake, if it's Necessary
by xXAnimeGrlXx
Summary: Tea dances & also works in a Japan's most famous bakery shop. Who knew? Seto is surrounded by technology and knows how to handle himself. Who knew desserts can change a person's life?SetoxTea
1. Chapter 1:Kageki's Pasticceria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. All I own is the plot of the story and my oc's.**

**Well, as all of you can see, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me (o.O That rhymes!) I'm just seeing here if I'm a heck of a good writer and the fact that I have this imagination in my head that I have to let out :P **

**An original by Miss xXAnimeGrlXx. Not like anybody cares...**

* * *

_**Bake, if its Necessary**_

_Chapter One: Kageki's Pasticceria_

"Aye, it's so cold out here..." Tea Gardner whispered to herself, the cold, icy wind ripping through her. She was walking home from school through the landscape of snow and ice. She hugged her long fitted coat, tempting for more warmth. Her footsteps made silent trailings on the sidewalk. Her pink cell phone began ringing inside her coat. She reached in her pocket to answer it.

"H-h-hello?" Her voiced shivered through the phone.

"Tea? Ya home yet?" It was Joey.

"J-Joey? Why are you c-c-calling me now? I'm far from home! I don't even have a ride so I have to travel through this blizzard! And why did all you guys stay home today? I'm all alone!" she yelped, her glove trying to hold the receiver against her ear.

"Eh, sorry bout that Tea. We didn't know we'd be endin' up stayin' home, of course, I didn't know all except you would come to school.Why you crazy goin' to school today anyways, huh?"

Tea was about to hang up on Joey, furious in her conditions. "Because my parents gave me a ride!" Then she closed the conversation automatically. If any of the guys were here, maybe she wouldn't have to go through this dreadful weather alone. If she went down, at least she had someone to bring down with her.

Suddenly, a dark limousine drove by, known for being owned by Seto Kaiba himself. She watched it drive down the street with crude thoughts spilling into her mind.

_Argh! He is so damn rude! I know he seened me walking in the snow and he didn't even bother giving me a ride!_

Tea began jogging up her pace, not caring how much snow was seeping into her socks, freezing her feet numb.

* * *

_--Earlier--_

"Seto..." Mokuba whined, laying down on the car seat, "When are we going to get home?"

Mokuba sat up, indulging the heat that the limousine was giving. Good thing he didn't have to suffer the coldness out there. He began wiping the sheild of ice that was forming on the car window. He tried looking out through the horrendous blizzard. Everywhere you see was a snowflake falling. He tried looking out to the sidewalk. The car ride home was taking forever, due to heavy traffic. And his older brother, Seto, wasn't amusing him either.

Seto was right next to him, working on his laptop. "Soon Mokuba. When all of those other cars get out of our way," Seto replied, his eyes fixed on his laptop screen.

Mokuba sighed, watching the horizon outside. Just when the limousine stopped at a red light, he saw a person walking along the snow right past the car. He swore he recognized Tea right there, but unsure of himself, he rolled the car window down. Icy wind was trying to hurl inside the limousine.

The light turned green and the limousine started moving again. "Mokuba, what are you doing!" Seto yelled, sheilding his face from the wind that was going at him and his laptop. "Put that window up, now!"

Mokuba looked outside and knew that, that person was Tea Gardner. "Hey Tea!" he tried to contact her, but they were a little too far up ahead already. "TEA!"

Seto reached for the handle, and then rolled up the window screen. "You try to freeze us to death by calling out to Gardner? She's not even out there!" he snapped.

"But Seto, she _was_ out there! She's all the way down there!" Mokuba explained. His eyes swear on their pupils it was her. Her face, her coat, her hair...

"Well, why is it so important to get her attention then?" Seto asked, hoping in return a reasonable answer.

Mokuba sat back down from standing on his knees and slumped there on his seat. "Well I thought we could at least let her in and give her a ride..."

He heard a 'tch' come out of his older brother's mouth. "Mokuba, you should know by now that I would never let friendship cheerleaders in my limousine, right? Especially ones from my rival.." Seto began giving his attention back to his laptop again, regarding the small distraction that happened.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, not bothering to continue with the conversation anymore. He looked out the window, traveling each snowflake with his eyes, fall, fall, and fall...

_--Back to Present--_

* * *

A bell rang, giving back attention to Kageki Saitou that someone had entered his bakery shop. He went to the front of the store, expecting to see another customer. Instead, it was his most common, but favorite visitor, Tea. She stomped her feet on the carpet, shedding off all the snow that were on her brown suede boots. She shook her head too, to get rid of all the snow that had fallen upon it. 

"Tea, why didn't you call me? I could've had my wife handle the shop while I went to pick you up and given you a ride," Kageki annouced.

Tea took off her coat and gloves, feeling relieved to get all that heavy clothing off her back. She placed them on the coat racket. "That could've been a good thing to know at the time..." Tea breathed out. She went to a table and sat down. "Mind if I stay here for awhile to have some peace and quiet to work on my studies?" she asked.

Suki Saitou then came out from the back to check out what was going on. "Not at all honey. You can stay here as long as you want. I could even help you with your homework if you want."

"Thanks Suki.." Tea replied. She placed her backpack on the table and took out her stuff she needed. She felt comfortable to be here, they were like second parents to her. They had no children, so it was like Tea was the daughter they never had. And they were best friends with her own parents as well. Her parents wouldn't mind if she stayed here for a little while.

Kageki sat on a chair in front of the cash register, and started counting the money inside. He shuffled the green bills in his hands. "Business should be coming back around soon... When is the next holiday?"

"Valentine's day dear," Suki answered, moving her strands of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear while helping Kageki out with the money. The shop was very quiet with no customers coming at all for the last few days. The other employees that work in the bakery were all absent too.

Tea dozed off already, staring at Kageki count the money they have made so far over the past few weeks. Thier bakery, **_"Kageki's Pasticceria," _**was most famous for their pastries throughout Japan. It was a japanese/italian bakery. Kageki traveled to Italy and learned to bake their oh so sweet recipes. She was lucky to have them as her parent's closest friends. She tried going back to concentrating on her homework. Just the first few minutes of concentrating on it could get her to fall asleep.

She laid her head down for just a few minutes...

"Tea!"

She shot her head up, her heart pounding. "What? Who's there? Who's calling me?" She heard Kageki and Suki laughing behind her.

"Tea, sweetie, we didn't mean to give you a heart attack. Kageki here just has something very important to ask you," Suki inquired. She looked at Kageki for him to speak. "Kageki? Isn't this the perfect time to ask her that certain question...?" She winked her eye.

Kageki raised his eyebrows, confounded in what she was saying. "What question? ...Oh! You mean **that **question," he reminded himself. He cleared his throat, ready to talk. "Yes.. Come sit over here Tea.." He grabbed a stool for her to sit next to them.

Tea gradually got up and went to sit on the stool, skeptical in what all of this could be about. _What if it's something about my parents? What if they're closing down the shop? What if they're moving? Ugh, just get it over with already! _She waited until one of them spoke.

"Tea, we were wondering if you would like a job here at our bakery," Suki finally said. Tea's sighed in relief, thinking it was something serious that they had to tell her. Instead, it was great news! She could use the money to pay off her dance classes or even spending it on herself.

"You guys had me sit down here for that? I would love to work here! I always wanted to bake for this oh-so-fabulous-bakery shop!" Tea exclaimed. Suki gave her a bone crunching hug.

"We knew you would accept our offer..."

Kageki sat up and hurried to the back of the shop, which was mainly their entire house. "Well now Tea, we already explained it with your parents and they have agreed so now let me get your apron and we could get started."

"Whoah there, how come you decide to hire me so sudden? Whats all the rush?" Tea asked. Kageki was already gone and now she was alone with Suki. Sure Tea knew how to bake, she learned from the masters, didn't she?

"Well dear, we thought you'd maybe enjoy it for an afterschool activity. And you would love to have a job that pays a lot of money, don't you?" Suki queered at Tea. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so..."

"But that doesn't mean you're getting special treatment here young lady!" Kageki said while coming back with a white plain apron. He tossed it on Tea's head. "You're going to be treated as my employee and no goofing off at all while working for me!"

A sweatdrop formed on Tea's head. "You know I won't do that Kageki..." She took off the apron that was on her head and put it on. It had a powerful aroma of baking dough.

He ruffled Tea's hair, messing it up. "I'm just making sure.. If you ever try to eat any of my food..."

"Kageki!" Suki and Tea cried at the same time.

* * *

_--Later--_

Suki and Kageki were inside the house, watching tv in the living room. Tea, already done with all of her accomplishments, sat down in front of the register, looking out the windows. The blizzard was still going at it, probably reaching up to 9 inches of snow. Tea let her face drown into her hands. "When is this snow all going to stop?" she asked herself, groaning. She dreaded the thought of walking through the snow again. Maybe there would be a snow day for school..

The bright yellow lights shining down on her, colorful decorations, delicous deserts: a pretty cheery atmosphere in here. It's a wonder why loads of people come to this bakery a lot. Well, another reason too. She was mainly bored and started to look around. No customers have came since. She didn't really have to do anything today. She observed the little pastries, cookies, strudels, tarts, pies, and cakes that were lined up in each catergory in the glass counters. The theme now in this whole bakery shop was Valentine's day, the next holiday coming up, which customers would be rushing in soon as they always do.

She tapped her fingers against the counter, making a beat of it. Tea wished someone or something could pop up and add at least a bit of excitement to her present life right now. Suddenly, the phone began ringing. Tea jumped, the ringing coming out of complete silence. _Guess_ _my wish came true..._

She picked it up. "Kageki's Pasticceria," she answered. Luckily she knew how to pronouce it.

"Hello, is this Mr. Saitou?" replied the stranger. His voice was awfully familiar to her..

"No, this is his new employee, Tea. Hold on." She covered the phone with her hand. "Kageki! Phone for you!"

Kageki rushed downstairs into the room. He took the phone from her and spoke. "Kageki here," he said.

Tea sat there, eavesdropping on their conversation. Well, only the half of his voice though...

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, 400... Got it. Yes. No, 500? Ok then. Yes, yes, ok bye. Yes, one week. Ok, bye." He hung up the cordless phone and looked at Tea with a concerned face. He crinkled his gray mustache. That was a sign that something was bothering Kageki that Tea could always tell..

"Goodness, Tea... I just received a phone call to bring in 500 desserts to this shindy. But the money is good." He walked back upstairs to tell Suki, pushing his hair back.

"Oh, yeah, who was it?" Tea asked.

He continued going upstairs, not looking back. "For Seto Kaiba himself."

And after that, Tea's jaw dropped almost down to the floor, her eyes wide in shock.

_WHAT! HE'S MAKING KAGEKI BAKE HIM 500 DESSERTS? THAT SELF-CENTERED BASTARD! Why does he always have to connect to me in a way?_

Tea banged her fists in anger against the counter. "Watch when I go back to school.. He will get the slap of his life!" Just now, Tea heard Suki shriek out loud, which could've been a celebration call. She looked towards the stairs, worried.

"Kageki and Suki really love this a lot... I don't want to ruin it for them.. But why in the world did it have to be Seto Kaiba? The richest and most arrogant man in Japan?"

When Tea went back to school the next day, she had to act like everything was totally normal. He heard her voice and knows this bakery as well... He knows too much already that he can do anything. Blackmail perhaps? Nah, it didn't threaten her. But there was still a probability that anything could happen...

* * *

**Please read & review! Constructive criticism are always welcomed. Please, opinions too! Tell me what you think! Now press that button down there and get started :) **

**Oh yeah, "Pasticceria," mean pastries in Italian for all of you who are wondering.**

**-xXAnimeGrlXx**


	2. Chapter 2:All about food, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh (I feel hopeless of trying...)**

**Hey! Thanks to everybody who reviewed me! I know the first chapter might have seemed a tad boring that it made you fall asleep on your computer (Maybe that's why not so many people reviewed -.-) but that's just the beginning. You know?** **This second chapter would add more excitement to it and something does start with what's happening so far...**

* * *

**_Bake, if it's Necessary_**

_Chapter Two: All about food, isn't it?_

–_Next Day–_

Tea was walking along the sidewalk to Yugi's house. The blizzard had stopped and it had rained too, so most of the snow was actually gone, but at least ice was still left. She was almost there. When she arrived, Yugi was waiting in front of his house.

"Good morning Tea," Yugi greeted. They both started walking together to school.

"Hello Mr. Negativity," she greeted back, unhappily. Something was bothering her inside. Yugi looked at Tea. Her face was looking gloomy.

"Tea? What's wrong? You seem down this morning."

Tea looked down at her feet moving. "Gee. You noticed?"

Yugi raised in eyebrow. Usually Tea was so dandy in the morning. "Well, can I at least know why you're feeling down today?" he asked again.

Tea sighed and let it out. "Kageki and Suki hired me to work for them and when I was there, right? Then there was this phone call and they asked for Kageki and that so called _person_ requested 500 desserts from us! Do you know how long that would take? And after that he called back again because he forgot what kind of specific desserts he wanted for maybe this party or something. And you'll never guess who that person was?"

Yugi nodded, going along with Tea's situation. "Let me guess... The queen of England?"

Tea looked at Yugi with a, 'don't play dumb with me face.' "Yes Yugi, it _was_ the queen of England demanding 10,000 biscuits or else she'll cut off our heads ," Tea sarcastically remarked. "No dummy! It was the one and only Seto Kaiba on the other line!"

Tea waited for Yugi's reaction. He only laughed softly, thinking it was still sarcasm going on. "So, was it Pegasus then?" he questioned more sarcastically. What he got back was a 'don't play dumb with me' look again. That grin on amusement on his face was surely gone. "You're actually serious about this Tea?"

She sighed and answered, "Yes Yugi... And what bugs me the most is now he knows that I work there now! And what do you think he'll do to me? Do you think he's gonna' rub it in my face? God, of out of all people, why did _he_ have to call OUR bakery!"

In Tea's head, she already pictured what would become of her near future. Picturing Kaiba, strutting along his spiteful ways, knowing how much he detested her and tolerated her presence everyday. He was walking up to her with a smirked planted upon his face, knowing what to say and when to say his verbal spats just to tick her off.

An ache formed in the pit of her stomach, just waiting to be spit out of it's vessel. Usually it was so easy for her to deal with this one _certain _person, but this time, why did it bother her so much? It wasn't a big deal. I mean, she only works in a bakery. Well, even that's a surprise.

Yugi looked ahead, experiencing the silence that was bearing upon them. He didn't actually get why it was such a problem for her. They knew Seto worked in his own company. So what? _Unless_ Tea was quite embarrassed to work in a bakery shop? Who knows? Yugi thought about this throughout their whole way to school, barley communicating with Tea at all.

* * *

_**RRRiiinnnggg!**_

At least everyone made it back to class when the bell rang. The class was settling in and this time, the whole gang was there. Thank god for Tea that she didn't see Seto today. But oh-so-strange for him to be absent today. Or what happens if he's just late?

And to Tea's predictions; she was right. Seto barged right in the classroom when everyone was seated and the teacher was all ready to teach. He first glared at the whole class for a second for all of them staring back, then marched to his seat, a tired look on his face.

_Oh great..._ Tea thought, despaired.

"Oooo... Moneybags is late today. Dere's a first for everything," Joey murmured.

"Yeah, that's not your first either. I have to call through a megaphone to wake you up from out your own window," Tristan retorted.

Joey aimed a crushed paper ball at Tristan's head since he sits right behind him. "Eh, work with me here, huh? I'm tryin' my best to do my duties today. And numba' one: insult and make moneybags over there miserable to his ass."

Tea lowered in her seat, her hands covering her face of embarrassment. "Joey, you are my idol..." she commented. She was assigned to the seat left of Joey.

Tristan looked at Tea, an eyebrow raised. "Tea, I didn't even know you were here today. You're so damn quiet. Somethin' the matter?" he questioned, curiously.

"Yes, something is the matter," replied Yugi, feeling sorrow for his dear friend, turned around, facing her. He was sitting in front of Tea.

Tea took her eyes to the window, her elbow on her desk for support to have the side of her face laid on the palm of her hand. "It's nothing at all... Trust me..."

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey exchanged 'What's up with her?' glances. Then Yugi mouthed, 'I'll tell you guys later,' to them. Tristan and Joey nodded approval. That's when their teacher, Ms. Sasaki, whacked a ruler on Tristan's desk, seeking their attention. And no doubt, it did.

"_Now_, are we all ready to shut our mouths? You're wasting mine _and _everyone else's valuable time!"

All three of them obeyed, knowing this teacher was NOT the one to mess with.

* * *

Survival had made it's answer for Tea for half of the school day. She had made it all the way to lunch. The bakery 'incident' wasn't troubling her anymore. She forgot all about it. Not until– 

Tea was alone at a table with her lunch, waiting for the others to arrive while they were still in the boy's locker room after gym. She decided to go there herself to see what was taking them so long. (And yes, she was brave enough to do that.) She got out of her seat and was about to take her first step when she accidentally collided her face onto someone's body.

"Oh, I'm sor-" The victim's voice cut her off.

"Next time watch where you're going Gardner or your face could have stained my blazer," Seto rudely noted.

Tea rubbed her nose, which mostly was an impact onto when she bumped into Seto Kaiba. "Gee, who scraped the icing off your cupcake? I was about to say sorry until you started talking over me with your oh-so-brutal words," Tea replied. _And broke my nose with your hard-ass boned figure..._

She started to turn away from him until she stopped to listen to what she knew he would probably assert to next.

"Speaking of cupcakes... I didn't know you were that hopeless to work in pastry shop as an employee? Because if that is precise, you are always welcomed to labor a second job at my company gala as a servant. Oh wait, hold that thought, I wouldn't trust you to serve me food after all. You might cram them in your pockets to prevent starvation for yourself in the future and why–"

And boy was that a hell of a good insult for her.

She quickly grabbed the bowl of hot noodles that was going to be her lunch and stood on her toes to plop it right on Seto's head. All the noodles and soup was dripping all over his face–

"GARDNER! YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Seto yelled hysterically, retreating back and wiping all the noodles off his head. His eyes were the most facial feature that mostly stood out with hatred. This moment of drama caught everyone's eye in the cafeteria.

"What's there to explain! You criticize me for the billionth time, and I actually did something about it to embarrass you! Now to get through your thick head straight, don't ever criticize me like that EVER again!"

There was a moment of silence after Tea spoke. Again, she was about to turn away when she heard Seto speaking. "Like that's suppose to scare me..."

She turned around and–

_**SWAT!**_

All her five senses could only infer with was the tray of spaghetti concealing her entire face Seto had just hit her with. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock to what they never knew _the_, Seto Kaiba, would ever comeback to so sensibly, and strangely with. The spaghetti was utterly hot...

"_AHHHH!_" Tea screeched, her heart racing in agony. Tomato sauce cloaked all over her uniform and hair. She could hear gasps from all the other students in the cafeteria. She gaped at him, eyes blazing and as angry as hell. He was folding his arms, grinning at her.

"You. Are going. To PAY!" she finally burst out, viewing from under her saucy covered bangs.

A smirk slowly started to show upon Seto's mouth "Would you prefer cash or check?"

She grabbed the next variety of food she could see then. She threw a vanilla pudding bowl, aiming at Kaiba's face. Unfortunately, he was too quick and duck down to avoid the hit. The pudding went farther back, all the way that it swat someone else in the face.

She gasped. "I am SO sor-"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"Wha-?"

Food was flying everywhere you see now. It was cafeteria mania chaos. Tea and Seto were grounded on the floor to get around to the nearest exit.

"Congrats' Gardner, you've made our day," Seto said, his voice taunting.

He was ahead and Tea was crawling behind. "Yeah, well, hurry your butt up before I have to give you a boost."

Seto was hurrying along, avoiding the smashed up foodstuff that splattered all over the floor. He viewed around in disgust. People were going crazy at it up above like 7 year olds.

_Moronic imbeciles... _

All he could smell was the flavor of noodles that was relishing all over his head. No thanks to a certain somebody that was luring behind him... Why did he even throw that tray of spaghetti anyhow? He was acting childish! It just came out of nowhere. But somewhere inside of him, it felt _good._

He decided to obtain himself and get out of here on foot. He got up, not caring whatever Tea was doing behind him.

Tea saw Seto stand up in front of her and run out of his way, dodging flying piles of food that were almost hitting him. "You're not getting away that easily!" She stood up and ran after him. The cafeteria was a very large place to get through to.

A piece of sushi was hit at her. "_Ah!_ Whoever threw that, you're gonna pay dearly!" Tea rebelled. She ran faster and eventually went around and stopped right in front of him when he started to slow down his pace.

"And where do you think you're running off to? I'm not done dealing with you yet!" she exclaimed.

"I think was about to step out the door before your insignificant little self decided to stomp in my way."

Tea huffed, her hands now on her hips. "And what is that suppose to mean? You were the one who started all of this so you're the blame for this whole situation! And don't say anything because this is all your fault!"

_Beat that Mr. Smart-ass..._ Tea thought with triumph.

"If I can recall correctly, you should be the blame for all of this from my perspective. My criticism comes to you every single day, and you handled it by hurling a bowl of noodles on my head!" he inquired.

Tea thought about that for a moment. "Indeed, yes. I had no choice in my life except covering your head with something more enjoyable to see everyday. You actually–"

The vice-principle entered inside the cafeteria, checking on what the problem was. "Everybody, STOP the insanity in here this instant!" he echoed loud enough for everybody to hear.

Tea sighed, irritated by another disruption. _God! Why does everyone have to cut me off today!_

Mr. Takani's face was reddening in anger and the students stopped playing food war. "Now who is the culprit who started all of this?" Everybody shared glances at each other, not sure who to blame. In a second, everyone's finger were directly pointing towards Tea and Seto who were right in front of Mr. Takani.

Mr. Takani eyed them, his anger boiling calmer now. "Correction. Or should I say culprits.. And out of all people, Miss Gardner and Mr. Kaiba?"

"But-but-but, Mr. Takani, it wasn't my fault! It was–"

"Miss Gardner, I'd advise you to keep quiet before you get into any more trouble than you already are in..." Mr. Takani declared sternly.

Tea now kept her emotions sucked in and followed her vice-principle to his office with Seto Kaiba, out of all people who she would ever know would ever get into trouble. It was astonishing that he didn't even protest against all of this..

When they were inside, Seto and Tea sat on metal chairs, facing Mr. Takani who was sitting back at his desk. They were both still and silent, food still dripping on themselves.

Mr. Takani spoke. "Now; can I please have the reason why you two were the start of this whole mess?" he asked. He was turning to both of them, waiting.

Tea, nor Seto did not speak. She didn't know what to say. I mean, it wasn't really any of the vice- principle's business, right? But thinking of the case of verbal abuse...

She looked at Seto, but all he was doing was looking dead straight ahead. This was her cue...

She opened her mouth to talk. "Yes Mr. Takani. The reason is because of this person right next to me, who happened to–"

"Actually Ser, the reason was that _Miss _Gardner over here, wielded a bowl of noodles at my head for the reason which I_ accidentally_ stepped on the girl's foot without watching my view. Then after, someone, who I cannot identify, threw a plate of spaghetti at her head for only trying to defend me. So overall Ser, her little shenanigan caused all of this idiocy to happen. What an awful excuse to try to harm someone so innocent..." Seto said firmly, trying to sound persuasive.

Tea couldn't believe all that she had heard. "What! Stepped on my foot? Can you actually believe that Mr. Takani? What idiotic fool would believe all that crap?" she voiced, angrily.

Mr. Takani thought for a few seconds then cleared his throat. "I would Miss Gardner. And I sentenced you with a week's detention for your inferior misbehaving. Actually, detention cleanup crew. Everyday after school, you will be doing the janitor's job from now on. Is that clear? Or you don't believe idiotic fools either? Now both of you, out of my office and clean yourselves up."

That was all Mr. Takani had to say to get Seto up and moving along his business. Tea followed right after him. "Oh, and Miss Gardner, meet me here after school to discuss your tasks..."

Tea rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes ser..." to him back. _Stupid, good for nothing, idiotic_, _preposterous_ _jerk!_

After she closed the door behind her, Seto was already out of her sight. She started pacing towards the bathroom to see if she could clean herself up. Just when she was about to turn the corner, she heard a laugh from someone maniacal.

In front of her was Seto standing right there when she turned, probably waiting for her to rub it in her face. "Shut up Kaiba. You are so immature! You can't take your punishment like a man the way you're deserved to? Everything you said in there was fake and you know it. I cannot believe Mr. Takani fell for it. Just be lucky that our high school's vice-principle is such a moron..."

Seto glared at her, denying all that she said. "For all we both know, I don't give a damn Gardner. I had plans and I can't waste my precious time in school detention. I have other important matters to attend to. And besides, who would believe a petty wench like you? I even thought my plan would backfire," he replied.

"Well, your little plan cost me a week's detention! Thanks so much Kaiba, I always wanted to try being a delinquent!" she snapped back at him.

"Great. Try it out. It suits you." He grinned his most famous grins and walked away, proud for his naughty deed he just did. It had to be done though. No CEO can be locked in school for detention, right?

Tea closed her eyes, wishing he could just burn into ashes she could sweep away forever. She couldn't take it no more. HE was just completely impossible. She stomped her way to the bathroom, exhausted from all these emotions.

* * *

Tea, after cleaning herself with all the wet paper towels she could use since there were no extra blazers, walked through Domino high's halls to back to lunch with the all the time she had left of it. She was starving because she didn't even have one bite of her food. Everyone was probably gossiping about all this now. And it was them who even snitched on her. 

_Can't trust anyone around here, now can you? _she thought, hopelessly.

And through her trip, there were already a couple of girls roaming around, eyeing at her for the most obvious reasons. Seto and her were probably the talk of the whole school already. Gosh, one little food fight and everybody has to know. What did all those girls ever see in him? But in her mind, Tea had already thought of some:

1. Number ONE male sex symbol (Although she ever so pushed that hideous thought out of her head.)

2. Kaiba's rich so give up trying.

3. President of his own damn company.

4. Again, handsome, yet sexy, eye candy for all females, and someone who'd you love to see when you wake up in the morning instead of your current, poor, pathetic boyfriend.

And all of these were the thoughts only the other girls in this school would know.

"Hey TEA!" She heard someone call her name from down the hall. She turned around and saw Tristan heading her way. She stood there until he caught up to her.

"Hey Tea, I've been lookin' all over for you everywhere. What's this I hear 'bout you and Kaiba getting into some food fight?" he asked while catching his breath.

"So you've heard?" she inquired.

After one last breath, "Hell yeah. Everyone is sayin', Tea this, Tea that, Kaiba this, Kaiba that. Mind tellin' me what happen?"

Tea shrieked out loud, letting some of her anger that was caged inside out. "Yes, and it's easy to explain. Kaiba, tried one of this pathetic put-downs on me again, and I bombed a bowl of noodles on his head. Then everyone blamed us for starting the whole freakin' food fight and the Mr. Takani gave me a week's detention!"

"_What_? I swear that bastard is gonna pay... And you didn't even explain yourself?"

Tea pointed a finger to her chin. "Hmm... Let me think... Of course I did! Then Kaiba came up with this crappy excuse that I got provoked when he _accidentally _stepped on my foot and he believed it! Just because he's Seto Kaiba and I'm Tea Gardner.. Don't you just feel what I feel Tristan? Don't you just feel the pain?"

Tristan rose an eyebrow, fazed to how Tea was reacting. "Okay Tea, I understand. I_ will _do something about it. Just calm down..." he replied slowly, being a bit verbally cautious.

Tea stormed away from him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Well you don't know how frustrated I am right now! I hate him! I HATE him! And he tried rubbing it in my face that I work in a bakery shop! What's so wow about that to tick me off?"

Good thing this was an empty hallway for now.

"Whoa, rewind that for me? Did you just say you work in a bakery now? Let me guess, Kageki's, right?" he asked loudly.

"Yes!" Tea screamed back to him from halfway down the hall. "I'll see you later! And tell Joey and Yugi about this too. Oh, and make sure you make Kaiba suffer!" she pointed out, the last part she said with a strong voice.

Tristan began walking the other way, thinking in his mind for a perfect plot. And to his smart ways of mischief waiting, he had an idea that would probably lead to the perfect solution.

"Hehehehehe..." he cackled, evilly.

* * *

Seto was sitting inside an empty classroom, eating his small lunch in peace; purposely staying away from every human soul until time passed by when the peace was over. Specifically someone who made him smell like flavored noodles... 

He was eating a rice ball, taking his time and enjoying the grainy goodness. Until when someone entered the classroom door...

It was a student, but a student wearing a ski mask? The person was a boy. The mask revealed his eyes and his nose only. Probability, it was just an old winter hat that was cut holes into. And he began running towards Seto...

The stranger seized Seto's cell phone that was on his desk and ran out of the classroom with it. Seto sat there, eyes shocked and scandalized.

_What is this, a burglary scam!_

He immediately got up and ran outside after the robber. He stopped out the door, looking the direction where the person could have left to. He saw him round the corner up ahead.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CELL PHONE!" he hollered.

For Seto's extremely muscular fit body, he had the speed to catch up to the guy faster before he ran through the stairs. H e tried pulling the hat off, but his hand couldn't succeed to reaching far enough so he wouldn't run into him. Whoever this person was, why would he mysteriously come in the classroom to find him, and run off with his cell phone like a lunatic?

Both of them were speeding down the stairs to the 1st floor, Seto still not able to get at him. He was irritable, tired, smelly, and he was **not** having a good day.

_That's enough hoarse playing! I have to win this the old fashion way..._

Just when the robber came to a halt, he uncovered his face, breathing heavily for fresh air. A small piece of blonde hair was poking from under the mask...

And who wouldn't Seto recognize who this was?

"WHEELER!" _Now_ he was fully fueled to end this.

Joey, his face grimaced, now trying to run faster. _Dang it! Now he knows my name!_

Seto literally jumped on him on his back, forcing Joey's body to downslide to the floor. The loud response from tumbling on the floor was heard through some teachers to sense that something was occurring in the hallway. And towards Mr. Takani's attention...

Joey was in pain that Seto jumped on his back. He tried fighting him off while Seto grabbed his arms behind his back and locked them.

"Okay Wheeler, this is not a game, nor is it supposed to be one of your dim witted ideas. I believe, you mutt, that you possess something that belongs to me. Hand it over Wheeler."

Joey winced, feeling Seto's weight on his sore back. "I-I don't have it Kaiba. I-I swear..."

"Then tell me the reason why you ran into the roomand escaped out with my phone?"

"YES, Mr. Kaiba, I would like to know that too."

Seto and Joey looked up, facing their vice-principle, Joey secretly hiding a quick smile and Seto struck speechless for his odd ways of tracking down his victims.

"Mr. Kaiba, GET off Mr. Wheeler at once. You were already in a problem today, but your's right now is far too serious. You will be having a suspension for two days and clean up crew with Miss Gardner as well!"

Seto was busy explaining to Mr. Takani while Joey was too busy stirring inside his thoughts.

_Bingo! 100 points for me, 0 for theMoneybags! Yeah baby! But wait a minute... He has detention wit' Tea too? Uh-oh... Dats not the plan..._ _Eh, Tea can survive wit' him, can't she? I happened to taught her everythin' she knows to defend herself... She could just kick him if he tries somethin' in the place where every guy's weak spot is... Then he'll be the one sprawlin' all over the floor in pain!_

* * *

**(Whew... Made it through my second chapter...)**

**So... Like... How was it? Please review! Press that little button down there! And I don't mean your bellybutton...**

– **xXAnimeGrlXx**


	3. Chapter 3:Feelings of After

**Disclaimer: This one time I met Kazuki Takahashi on a plane and we gambled for the possession of Yu-Gi-Oh. THAT was my chance. But sadly, the chances of winning seem to fade away...**

**I'm not that good but like every author, we learn. Ah! It's been so long! Well, anyways... Here's chapter three and all of you who are wondering what's gonna happen to Tea and Seto.. Its detention time! Feel the tension... **

* * *

_**Bake, if it's Necessary**_

_Chapter three: Feelings of After_

"Joey, I swear, right after I get out of school, I will go to your house at night and _kill_ you."

"How wuz I supposed ta know that he would be endin' up gettin' detention witchu? Tristan ol' buddy, I blame you for this."

"Whoa there, don't be blaming this all up on me. It was Tea's fault that she told me to make Kaiba suffer."

"You should've known by now _not_ to listen to me!" Tea shrieked.

"Well Tea, your wish was our command. But the results may vary."

"Yugi,** shut up**."

* * *

After school, Tea stepped miserably to Mr. Takani's office, pacing herself so the dreaded minutes would just slip away. She knew she had to accept her punishment with Seto, but why? Why? Was it something else she did too, to deserve this?

When she was in front of his closed office door, she took one last encouraging thought and turned the knob. Inside, Seto and Mr. Takani were waiting. She went to sit in a chair next to Seto, who's arms were folded and legs crossed, a severe face of regret.

"Nice for you to come Miss Gardner. You're late," greeted Mr. Takani.

"I'm sorry sir," she apologized, concluding with a bow.

Mr. Takani looked at them each, priming to speak. "Now, since the two of you are here, let's discuss your tasks for this afternoon," he said courteously.

"Sir, I'm still at fault here that I did not break any rules of this worthless school!" Seto blurted out from his speechless state. By the time Tea arrived, his irritation went highly remote.

"Mr. Kaiba, I did not give you permission to speak!"

"I have no intention to attend to a _vice_-principle who doesn't know how to function this school efficiently!"

Mr. Takani slammed his fist on his desk which made Tea jump. She was just watching them spat at each other continuously.

"Enough or I'll extend that suspension of yours for good!" he barked. Seto didn't react this time; his mere response was a cold, harsh, stare. Guessing he didn't want to get things any further...

Tea gazed at the floor, lingering for this to be over. Mr. Takani remembered her presence still here.

"Well Miss Gardner, this is what happens when you disrespect your elders in such a rude, despicable matter. Now, can we discuss your punishment? Ah, yes, I'll have you two clean up the entire cafeteria where you started your shenanigan. As a start though. Then I'll have you sweep each classroom in this building, the two of you working together and not to leave each other's side. I'll be watching both of you, but some teachers will be having a meeting somewhere nearby so don't think you could do whatever you please." He eyed both of them, making sure he sucked their full attention. "Is all of that clear?"

Tea nodded to agreement, just imaging her cleaning up piles of trash from the floor. But Seto cleaning? That was not something that could come true.

"The equipment that you'll need is waiting for you already. Now go," he ordered.

Tea stood up and walked out the door, sensing that Seto was right behind her. The best way now was to just face it. He started making his way past her eventually. Tea focused on his back, considering herself. I mean, how could this happen? Like Yugi said, the results _did_ vary. And she hates it when he's right...

She remembered what the plan was that Yugi had told her, and it was after they already had it in act. Joey was supposed to sneak into the class Seto was in and hopefully, his cell phone would be out in the open. And then grab it and escape freely, making sure Seto was going after you. And generally, the whole thing about this was:

The **stupidest** plan she had ever heard in her seventeen-year-old life.

Tea and Seto walked to the cafeteria in silence, and when Seto opened the door, he didn't bother leaving it holding it out for Tea but instead, it swung back on her face. She escaped a small cry out in pain. And yes, that was the second injury that occurred on her nose today.

What Mr. Takani said, cleaning equipment were aligned against the wall for them to refine. Tea stood there while Seto leaned against the wall like he was cool. The cafeteria was still food sloppy with smears everywhere.

She swung her arms back and forth, attempting to say something to get started. "_So_ Kaiba, you mop and I'll clean up all the tables. K?"

She went and retrieved a bucket filled with soapy water and sponges, then she set to work on one table, rolling up her sleeves. A few minutes passed and she was finally done. She exhaled gruffly and looked over at Seto's progress. And wow to what she had seen...

Already half of the cafeteria floor was visible and Seto was working on the other half. She watched him swift back and forth with his mop. No wonder her nose pained when she had bumped into him earlier.

She watched him stride across to her side of the cafeteria, pushing the mop in front of him. "I must say Kaiba, I'm impressed. Where did you learn your techniques?" Tea asked, humorously. Please, she needed to amuse herself while finishing this whole afternoon.

Seto continued his work, ignoring Tea of her ineffectual antics. He was to finish his part of the punishment so he could get out of hell's cafeteria and back to Kaiba Corp.

"Seems like your actually in mute this time. I'm so happy!" Tea bantered. She was valuing her moment in life. She brung her bucket to the next table and started cleaning.

Seto grunted out of dissatisfaction. "I don't think I would ever savor a logical conversation with you. Every word that comes out of that speech-giving mouth of yours are deaf to my ears," Seto uttered dryly.

Tea's velocity rose along with her sensibilities. _I don't have to listen to his stupid words Tea. All that'll bring me, is one step closer to strangling his neck..._

"Kaiba, do not **start** with me. I've already had a bad day and I don't need you to make it even worse," Tea announced. The moment of life had to fade away...

Seto gripped the mop down with both hands and watched her. "Bad days do not apply to involving one in school Gardner. Take place in my shoes and you'll experience the _truth_ of engaging a bad day."

Tea rolled her eyes slightly. "Really? What awesome knowledge being learned," she said sarcastically. "What will you try next? Maybe hit me with the mop so some of your intellect would rub off on me?"

Seto couldn't help but chuckle from out of one of his own thoughts. "I can say that's possible."

She sighed, and climbed her butt onto the table she was cleaning for a quick intermission. All day she was thinking too hard and it was hurting her head. She threw the sponge she was using back into the bucket and looked around the table. Most of the water evaporated. And when she moved, it wobbled some bit.

"Hey Kaiba, did you ever sit in this table– WHOA!"

Seems like one of the legs of the table was being supportive with cardboard but with Tea's weight, in seconds the leg broke off and with the whole table collapsing. The table was slanted down to the side so she rolled down with a thud. She winced, experiencing the pain in her back. She heard laughing from Seto.

Her cheeks burned red. "Shut up Kaiba and help me up!" she barked out. Right now he was practically on his knees, his laughing making it his weakness to fall.

"G-G-Gardner! You were so heavy the table broo-kkehahahahaha!"

It looked as if he was just going to sit there and laugh forever. She helped herself up and straightened her uniform.

"Gee, it wasn't that funny. I got hurt," she implied bitterly. She faced the small table that was now disjoined.

_Gosh, how am I gonna fix this now? Mr. Takani is gonna kill me..._

Seto then settled and used his mop to help him up to his feet. "I must say Gardner, out of all people I've ever met, you're the one who always entertains me," he said, his voice sounding gratifying.

She turned around and glared at him icily. "Do you happen to know how to fix a table?" Tea questioned, menacingly.

Seto noticing the cold stare Tea shot, he shot one back, his enjoyment now devoured. He marched beside her. "Just make sureyou don't sit on it again," he replied, a smirk shaping upon his lips.

Seto went back to retrieve his mop. Tea turned and stuck out her tongue at him until he turned around and she was facing back front.

"I see Gardner, trying to act childish as always just like the mutt. You could be the poodle next."

Tea crossed her arms. "What a great idea Kaiba," she said calmly. She began treading towards him. "Me and Joey could run after you and mistake you for the mailman-WHOA!"

Really, today_ was_ such an off day for Tea. She slipped on the soppy floor and was about to fall back. She shut her eyes tight, awaiting to experience the pain after.

She felt something grab her back. Or was it, a certain someone?

Tea felt relieved she didn't fall, a rush coming through her heart, but was too afraid to open her eyes. Instead, she peeked out one eye, seeing Seto's face in front of hers staring at her generally with no mix of emotion shown upon his face.

Yes, Seto was the one who caught her before she fell. He was hugging her with one arm and the mop in his other hand.

"You should watch where you're going," he stated normally. He brought Tea back to her feet. Amazingly, he had actually saved her.

Tea thought strangely, _How freakish. I would've thought he'd watched me suffer..._

Tea didn't realize, but right now her cheeks were flushing. She covered one of them with her hand. "Thanks for saving me Kaiba... It's not normally like you but thanks?"

He went back to mopping again, ignoring her gratitude. Tea raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged it and picked up her sponge to clean. Together, they didn't speak after that.

She couldn't help but realize, when Seto caught her, it was a pretty good view of how good-looking he was. Her in his arms, him being in her rescue...

Tea could've punched herself right now. What was she thinking! This guy treated her like dirt! Never, never, could she ever think of him in such a _repulsive_ way.

* * *

"Tea! Where have you been? You knew you had work this afternoon!" squealed Suki.

Tea and Seto had already finished the cafeteria so Mr. Takani let them go letting them finish their punishment the next day.

Tea didn't want to tell them about the little, "incident," so she lied. "I had detention for being late..."

Suki threw Tea's apron at her. "You know Tea, if you weren't ready for this job or didn't want it, we completely understand..."

Tea took off her blazer which she had a yellow tank top under and put on her apron. "No! I do want this job! I was only late to school Suki, it's no big deal."

Suki opened the door to the back of the shop and motioned Tea to go inside. "All right then. Now get in there. Kageki and the others need help with Mr. Kaiba's order."

Just hearing of his name made Tea's fire of hatred flame. She marched inside, her mind still remembering her awful day today. IT was his fault! She should've pointed that out earlier when them two were alone. And what necessarily started all of this? Him making fun of her because now she works in a bakery and he would be the crude customer? Screw him.

* * *

" Eh yo Tea, how did you make it with Kaiba yesterday?"

Tea was sitting at her desk already, laying her head down and then rising up when Joey came.

"It was okay," she answered.

He sat down and looked at her curiously. Being with him was never _okay_. Especially for Tea...

"So he didn't get on ya nerves like the bastard he usually is?"

Tea nodded. "No, we just didn't talk the whole time." Yeah, she was lying, but she didn't feel like telling him what really _did_ happen. It's for a very good reason though. Right?

"What the hell . . . " Joey put his hand on Tea's head. "You okay Tea? Or are you runnin' on a fever or somthin'?"

She shoved his hand off her forehead. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm not sick, I'm not seeing things, and Kaiba wasn't a piss off my ass this time," Tea calmly explained.

Seto entered the classroom, his hand gripping his briefcase in one hand and talking on his cell on the other. He sat down and opened his briefcase to his laptop, still talking to his cell.

Joey turned around and faced Seto, his arms slouching around his chair. "Well, if it ain't public enemy number one comin' in da classroom? Uh oh Tea, we should call the police," Joey quickly witted out.

It didn't take that long for Seto to realize Joey was targeting out to him. He put his cell phone down. "Do you mind? Or are you blind enough that you can't see that I'm talking?" He went back to his business, ignoring Joey and his stupid comebacks.

The image of her in Seto's arms caught inside her mind again. Oh my god, what was happening to Tea? That spitting image of how handsome and strong Seto was, was still running in her mind whenever he came around. Is this telling her something?

Tea took Joey's hand into a fist and hit herself with it. She required mental advisory, _this instant_. Or else this could go through her head too strongly.

Joey eyed her weirdly, thinking she must've used his hand to cure her headache or something?

The moments passed by, waiting for class to start. Joey went off to Yugi and Tristin when they arrived, leaving Tea sitting there by herself with her head down. Golly, what was so wrong with her so lately? Her mind kept bothering her of the flashbacks of yesterday. To tell the truth, she actually enjoyed much of it too.

While resting, she tried listening to the sounds around her. But as stumbled as become, she instead overheard Seto's conversation on his cell phone.

"Yes, it'll be scheduled the day after the proposal calling. No, is it required for me to answer that question?.. You see my point now. The desserts are brought in by today... Tell Mr. Yamagata to cancel that meeting. I have other important affairs to attend to. Any other unreasonable questions? No? Good day."

Seto snapped his cell shut and started running through his briefcase. Wow, this guy can do everything, can't he? And what was he just talking about? The desserts for his social gathering? _Today?_

Tea furrowed her eyebrows. It was just so strange and irate to work for this guy. She knew it was a public bakery and he was paying a lot of money, but it's just that she was lower class to work in a bakery and he had to smother it in any possible way he could find! And it actually bothered her for the first time.

* * *

Today was the last day the order Seto gave in would be done. Tea learned the techniques of... Basically patty-cake. Hikari, who worked along Tea in the bakery, taught her the ingredients, methods, timing, and names for each pastry, cake, etc. that was made. After they were baked, they were placed in small white boxes, each hour the bundle was loading and shifted inside a delivery truck that came to pick them up.

Until the last truck left, Tea plopped down on a chair and relaxed. A hard long day of work..

It was 7:30 at night already. All to do was to clean up, but after a while past she would begin. From across the room, the shop's phone began ringing. Tea stood up and ran to answer it.

"Kageki's bakery, how may I help you?" Tea chortled. She sounded like a professional dummy.

It took a few seconds for the person to finally answer. "Explain to me why you were intending to skip our punishment today Gardner?"

Only a faint sound came from Tea's throat. _Oh no..._

* * *

**Aha! That's where I end it! Now boys and girls... Its time to review:P**


	4. Chapter 4:Bribes to Riches

**Disclaimer: I didn't steal anything. I promise! **

PEOPLE! I'm still living!

I apologize for not updating for a long time. Since it's the end of the year and all, school is just bothering the heck out of me. Okay, enough of the excuses. So lets go over: The last thing that happened was Tea picking up the phone to, 'Gasp!' Who was it? Well obviously you guys know. So lets read on and find out...

* * *

****

Bake, If it's Necessary

Chapter Four: Bribes to Riches

"So Gardner, do you intend on answering me before the next ice age prevails?" Seto spat bitterly.

Tea frowned, not knowing what to make an excuse of because of her pathetic lack of memory.

"I... forgot Kaiba..." Tea muttered out. This was an annoyance that would surely haunt her.

"Great excuse," he replied coldly mixed with sarcasm. "Thinking that Mr. Takani noticed your absence, he didn't. So be fortunate Gardner. But you still owe me for blowing me off with cleaning that crap of a school." And with a click he hung up.

Tea put the phone back to the receiver gently and thought meticulously about this. He's an odd fellow she had to admit.

"Who knows what the guy wants?" She blared out loud. She got up from her seat and left the room.

* * *

Seto laid his head back on the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. All the planning and reservations were stressing the hell out of him. This year was big after the KC Grand Prix Championship and all the Egyptian rubbish that he encountered with Yugi and the others, the hearing of new enterprises and due to the world's greatest known prodigy. And everyone in the country mostly knew: The one and only himself. Owing to his successful International Games Corporation and dueling game skills...

A sudden knock on the door distracted his journey in thought and he exhaled deeply through his nostrils.

"Big brother, it's me. I brought you something," Mokuba echoed throughout the door.

Seto sealed his eyes, not minding his issued company. "Come in."

Mokuba turned the knob open quietly, standing patiently with a beverage in his hands. His beaming eyes caught on the seriously wearied older Kaiba and advanced ahead to give forward his delivery. He placed it in front of him on Seto's desk and waited there until he responded.

Seto rose his head up and smiled slightly at Mokuba. "Hey kiddo," he greeted cheerfully.

Mokuba smiled, knowing everything was A-okay with no problems. "Seto, I brought you some tea instead of coffee. I even made it myself!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Though coffee was generally a remedy for Seto's intense nerves, he was willing to not comment. He took the handle of the cup and slowly observed its senses. He took sips of it and allowed it to burn down his throat.

Mokuba grinned. "Great! So whatcha been up to? When is the party? Do I really have to wear some stupid suit? Where will we go? What time is it? Am I still gonna be pinched on the cheek this year by some old people? Tell them I'm twelve already!" When Mokuba does something nice, that means he at least expects something back.

Seto leaned back on his chair and cocked an eyebrow. "Work, Thursday, yes, at Tokyo's Bell Shrine Hotel, at eight o' clock sharp, maybe, and they already know. Any other questions?"

Mokuba looked up into the air, as if asking it silently if there was anything else to be answered.. "Oh yeah, who you gonna bring with you to the party? Remember, this was the last year they least expected you to come by yourself..."

Crap, Seto had forgotten all about that. Yes, it was true, the press wailed on after each year on who was his escort to any of his parties he ever hosted. It was a crucial no, but even if they saw him talking to a woman during the party, they'd make up a whole tabloid about it and he'd have to go after them and kick their ass.

"Don't remind me... I'm not sure I'm going to bring an escort with me this year," Seto replied.

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows, angry by Seto's response. "Well, if you need any help finding anyone, you can always ask me. I have the hook-up here Seto. I can get any girl to go on a date with you!" Mokuba cried.

Seto chuckled lightly, just imagining the crazy things Mokuba would do to get girls going crazy to win a date with him. Just the little brother he was...

"I know, why not ask Tea out?"

Seto nearly choked on his tea, now coffing excessively and pounding his chest. He couldn't get a hold of himself for a minute.

"Ahhem. Mokuba, don't ever let me hear those words again. Do you understand?" Seto voiced throughly. He watched Mokuba eyes go down a shade of grey of his confusion.

"Why not? She's the only girl you actually talk to that goes to your school. She's perfect!"

Seto put down his cup and sat up, restarting up his computer back up from stand by. "No exceptions will I ever go out in public with that woman. Do you know how much humiliation I can gain being seen with her?"

Mokuba shook Seto's arm to get his full attention away from the computer and to listen to his philosophy. "So, what's wrong with her? You act like she's a virus. Big brother..." Mokuba whined.

There was no way Seto could ever concentrate with Mokuba on his tail. Especially when he calls him in that tone of voice. He looked at him sideways, making sure he wasn't going to fall for anything...

And exactly he knew what he was falling for. Mokuba was giving his natural puppy-eyed look and smiling. Pretty good for a 12 year old boy...

"She's really pretty Seto," he murmured quietly.

Seto touched his chin with his thumb and index finger for a few seconds and said, "Looks can be deceiving."

* * *

"Nooo! Not another day of school! Why?" Tea headed up the stairs to her classroom, each step feeling like a brick. _But I don't have to finish detention anymore. And I have all the time for myself ever since Kaib_a'_s order_ _was done. But still . . . I have work. You know what, it's better that I just quit._

Tea turned the doorknob and entered the classroom, but no one was found in it. She would've at least expected a teacher to be here.

"Where is everyone today?" She walked over to her desk and sat down, piling her books on her desk. And that's when she remembered she came to school early today. She was glad she at least had some time alone to think...

She turned on her iPod that she had brung with her for the day and started to listen to it. Only one earphone worked though. Currently, the song that she was playing was, '4ever,' by The Veronicas.

"Haven't noticed me yet?"

Tea nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that, rambling into her books and gave a short yelp. She turned around and guess who it was?

"Good morning to you too, Kaiba. It's so cool how you camouflage with the classroom. Just as dull and insignificant too."

Seto grinned, not likely offended this time but waited for something to happen to ask his desire. He was just going to be firm and straightforward about this, even if the press do ask questions, at least she was the type of girl to tell them they were NOT a couple.

Of course if she refused, he had plan B situated. "Yes, conflicts in the morning Gardner. Priceless. Not like you have anything else you can throw at me. In fact, I don't think anything you own at all will help from the appeal of your appearance."

"Kaiba, if you don't shut up and stop criticizing me–" Her voice was hoarse and grating.

"I'll have my people call your people. But the only people you merely have are the dweeb patrol team I recall. How about I personally inform the star-shaped haired midget?" He felt like he was on a roll.

"Kaiba! Can you stop insulting my friends! Your unappreciated here and I would like it if you–"

"Gardner, why would I care if you appreciate me or not? And why stop now? It's so brutal, I could do this all day!"

Tea ripped her earphones out of her ears. If her words can't get through his head, then maybe teach him a little lesson.

"Oh, are you up for more Gardner?"

She growled through her teeth and stood up. She took one step from her desk and she heard something hit the floor. She quickly looked down and what she saw was her iPod cracked in the middle ofit's screen, and it was also shattered in half. Her heart quickly dropped to her stomach.

"Huuuhhhh! My iPod!" She bent down and picked it up. She watched it sorrowfully in her hands as they trembled with them in it too. "It's broken!"

Seto watched her in her suffering situation. He kinda felt bad for her too. Then again, it _was _her fault that she forgot it was on her lap.

"Gardner, quit your blabbering. It's not the end of the world. Get up and face it. Your iPod is **broken**."

Tea scooped up her disjointed iPod, and place it on her desk. "Thanks for the sympathy Kaiba. I'll remember that after you go to hell," she replied, bitterly. She sat back down and began observing it to even fix it in any way.

Seto continued to watch her closely, eyeing her so any minute now he had the chance. And the chance was _now_.

He stood up and walked over to her. He looked over Tea's back, seeing what she was trying to enact. As Seto looked closer, he saw that she had used, and now _broken,_ an iPod nano. Though, he possessed an odd, itchy feeling, looking at the device she had in her hands.

"No wonder it broke, it's an iPod nano! One of the cheapest iPods selling. Was that all you could afford enough to buy one Gardner?" He exclaimed.

Tea leaned on her desk with her hands, giving up hope. "Yes, I know I'm poor but it's better than a mp3 player, isn't it? Now it seems like I have to buy that instead, or nothing at all..."

At the moment, a light bulb turned on Seto's head. Bingo...

"I seem to know a way to get one for free Gardner . . . If you agree to compromise. Are you any more interest to receive a brand new iPod video?"

Tea rose her head and turned around to look at Seto. Her eyes were filled with curiosity to know how. "Where could I get one for free?" She questioned, anxiously.

Seto sat down the desk behind her and smirked mischievously. "Where else than from me? Remember, for the compromising part, all you have to do is be my escort to my soiree this Thursday and that would be all. Is that too difficult for you to handle or would you survive living without your music for some time?"

Tea didn't say anything, but thought hard about this. If she does go, what were the bad consequences? Maybe a sign of desperation that she wants an iPod video so badly as an impression on people..? And she could end up on the news or what not! The public could assume they were dating! And she really didn't want that to happen... Her friends, not to mention Joey, would go ballistic on her, and would it actually feel right going to a party as his escort? She wasn't some person who could be bought.

And the good consequences? She would get a brand new iPod video! Tea slightly smiled at the thought of possessing one. And she wouldn't have to buy a new one too. And plus, he was being nice for once. But could she accept something that was too much but something that was so desired? What if she changed her look at the soiree? Maybe the people wouldn't recognize her if they ever saw her in public. It should be a pleasant time, experiencing the lifestyles of the rich and famous.

"Okay, Kaiba, I'll go with you." Tea finally committed. _He better not try anything funny..._

Seto's eyes twinkled, pleased that his plan had worked. "It was nice doing business with you Gardner. Today, you're coming to my mansion to get a dress assembled for you. There's a specific formal wear you are required to wear at this soiree, so don't think you're using any of your own dresses to appeal to your own. Remember Gardner, this night is important to me, and nothing can screw it up, not even to the likes of **you**."

* * *

Tea stood outside the school, waiting and looking out if she ever saw him. _Where is Kaiba? Did he cut off the deal or was this a prank!_

"Excuse me, Miss? By any chance, you are Miss Tea Gardner?"

She turned around and faced a youthful man about in his thirties wearing a driver's uniform with a British accent. She nodded to his question and he beamed.

"Mr. Kaiba's order was to find a young Miss and usher her to his mansion immediately. Lets carry on now. We don't want Mr. Kaiba growing impatient, now do we? By the way, I apologize for being so rude for not introducing myself. My name is Seth Fukushima. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Tea rose an eyebrow and followed Mr. Fukushima to the limo that was waiting on the other side of the school. "I guess this is how it's going to start . . . " She whispered to herself.

He furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing them where she was hurrying with him so suddenly.

"Where the hell is she going with that cocky looking guy!"

Tristan looked closely at Tea, making sure she wasn't just following some looney or else she knew him. But what would she be doing with him? He looks like some . . . a limo driver . . . ?

Mr. Fukushima opened the limo car door for Tea and motioned for her to get in. Tea did as she was told, and she scooted in more into the car, viewing around at the luxuriant automobile that she had entered. There seen a small tv set, mini freezer, and lenient, smooth, maroon sheepskin seat covers that her skin touched.

"You could practically live here!" She exclaimed after Mr. Fukushima closed the door. She laid down, since this was a limo anyway.

"Are you nice and tidy back there, Miss? We're starting off now," Mr. Fukushima declared when he got in.

His British accent was so secured that it made Tea curious. She moved over to the small, gray window, that was separating them.

"Hey, Mr. Fukushima? Can I ask you something?" She called through the window. She waited for a response.

"Shoot Miss," he replied while driving.

Tea smoothed her finger on the window, making sure of what to say. "Where are you from exactly?" She inquired curiously.

"From England, Miss."

Tea snapped her fingers that her prediction was right. "Why did you come to Japan then?"

This time he didn't answer her immediately, so Tea thought his answer would might be emotional or meaningful to him.

"My wife was Japanese... And she urged me to come to her home country, which I did, and I fell in love with this place of its beautiful culture that she described to me."

Tea frowned. When he mentioned his wife, he said 'was' so maybe that meant he separated from her or something? Was it an okay question to ask about her?

As if reading her mind, Mr. Fukushima continued, "My wife... She had died of an illness of leukemia a few years ago. I stayed in Japan to honor her memory. Her name was Ayame, and her burial is in this very town's cemetery..." He maintained a firm tone throughout his telling. He didn't seem to mind explaining all this either.

The story touched Tea's heart, and she continued looking at the floor, regretting asking him anything in the first place. She must have brought him sad memories back again. . .

She sat back down, thinking to where he was taking her. _The_ _Kaiba Mansion_. Was she up for this? Was he going to be there when she came? Where was he anyway? Shouldn't he have been in this very limo with her too?

Though, a hint of excitement hid inside her. She never experienced anything like this before, and just imagined what her dress will turn out like!

"Miss Gardner, we have arrived."

Tea immediately looked out the limo and saw her destination. There was the whole mansion, all right, and the scenery was magnificent. Mr. Fukushima hurried to get Tea out and into the mansion. She didn't even have to ring a doorbell or knock. The door was open for her and Mokuba was standing there waiting.

"Hi Tea! Long time no see?"

Tea smiled and now followed Mokuba inside, meddling with his hair. "Yes, I agree. So how are you–"

A man with an upsurging mustache abruptly jumped right in front of her and meekly grabbed her face in his hands, turning and molding her cheeks to observe every facial feature. "Here iz the girl, madam! Quickly, take a look at her! She is _beautiful_!"

Tea's cheeks were squished against her mouth, and her eyes travel to Mokuba with a erratic look. She was too shocked and embarrassed to react, and guessed these were the people who were going to create her dress. Mokuba shrugged and chortled nervously. "That's just the way they act."

A woman entered the hall they were in, and two other ladies followed her holding measurement materials. As soon as she saw Tea, she smiled uplifting.

"Hello, my name is Sarina Cherri. I'll be your stylist for this evening and Paolo, let go of her face," she introduced.

The man gently let go of her, swaying his hand in a way of apology. Tea smiled and introduced herself too. "My name is Tea Gardner, Ms. Cherri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarina looked back at her assistants and cocked her eyebrows. "You're a sweetie, aren't you? Now, time for your measurements for your dress." Her assistants rushed over to her, and made Tea stand on a small, wooden, stool, and began wrapping a measure tape around her waist.

"The formal to wear to Mr. Kaiba's party was just all white. Simple, yet, you'll be eyed by everyone when you arrive there with Mr. Kaiba. So he requested we make you look amazing! Though there is much work we have to do since we're making this custom made..." Ms. Cherri explained.

Tea dropped her book bag off her shoulders and they made her take off her blazer so they'd measure with a better judgement with wearing a tank top. Mokuba left the room already, so only her and them were alone.

Tea stood still and thought to herself. She wasn't actually putting much of her energy to this because no excitement showed. Her energy today was quiet. All of this was just spinning inside her head. _Will being with Kaiba this Thursday be bad or good? Wait a minute, I just remembered! This Thursday is Valentine's Day!_

Her back was pushed and she almost slipped off the stool. One of the assistants had to move her to stand in a way for them to perceive.

"Miss, we have fabric in the other room we would like for you to choose from. Would you like to see them now?" Paolo questioned, eagerly.

Tea nodded. "I get to choose my own fabric for the dress?"

He rushed in the other room and rushed back in, holding a piece of small fabric in his hands. "I highly recommend you choose this kind Miss. It's very exquisite for you to wear and I think it's perfect."

"Oh Paolo, leave the poor girl alone. She chooses what she wants," Ms. Cherri construed.

Tea tooked the piece of cloth out of his hands, and felt it against hers. It did feel smooth and lightweight, and it was nice looking too. "This fabric looks nice. I'll use this," Tea said.

"It is called charmeuse satin, my dear. And yes, a charmeuse empire too. Translation: A bodice with a high waistline directly below the bust. Perfect for your body type. The dress will be waist tea-length, and I believe a chiffon sash would add the final touches. Don't you think?" Ms. Cherri unraveled. Her fire engine red nails glinted while she twiddled them together. Her assistants nodded in approval and so did Paolo. Tea was astonished she could visualize a dress in just about five minutes already.

Ms. Cherri clapped her hands successively. "Perfect! I promised Mr. Kaiba he would be satisfied, and when he sees you, he'll be head over heels! Sayaka, don't forget to write down her measurements," she asserted.

Tea was feeling a little uncomfortable about this, and rose an eyebrow up to her wailing. _Was he so desperate to get an escort? What if he did fall head over heels for me... Ack. What am I thinking?_ _I know he'll NEVER like me that way._

She looked down at the floor, avoiding the heads of the two women. The white, milky, tiles of the floor reminded her of a dance floor...

When at the soiree, they'll be waltzing together on the middle of the floor, all eyes are on them, either jealous, happy, or incensed, they wouldn't care. She would once again be held in his arms, viewing him under the lights, handsome and model-like as he was, while the music played on and on, just for them...

And she knew she was going crazy. What made her think of all of this fluffy stuff? She didn't _like_ him?

* * *

After the dress assemblers left, Mokuba insisted Tea at least stay a little longer. Both of them were in the kitchen. Tea was amazed by his lifestyle. Her eyes wandered too much, admiring the finer things around her. Mokuba noticed and attempted to say something.

"You really like our house, don't you Tea?" He asked.

Tea turned away from something she was dazed off at and answered, "You caught me! But how can I help it? This place is great..."

Mokuba got off his chair and went inside their large fridge. "I know, but once you get used to living here, you'll feel like it's nothing. Just try it."

Tea watched the little boy dig inside to look for something, making it obvious that he was meaning that literally. Riches and rags; Speaking of rags...

"Mokuba, how much was the dress?" Tea asked.

Mokuba closed the fridge and thought. "I think about a thousand something?"

Tea coughed her throat in. "What! That much for a dress? You've got to be kidding me. That is just too much... I might cancel going with–"

"No!" Mokuba blurted indignantly. "You can't drop out on Seto like that now! Who else would he go with?"

Tea tapped her fingers consistently on the kitchen counter, thinking she could get a little info from Mokuba... "And why is that? Any other girl would be happy to go with him."

"But Seto doesn't want to go with anyone else! He said he wants to go with you and only you!"

Tea stopped, shockingly for a moment, taking in what Mokuba just said. Her heart wasn't even beating as normally as it should._ He actually said he wanted to go . . . With me?_

"Oh Mokuba... I–" Tea chanted.

"I'm home!"

Seto entered the kitchen and stopped at the door when he saw Tea sitting there. He stared at her, but Tea's direction was only to the floor. He went and laid his briefcase on the kitchen table.

"I thought they'd finish with you already . . . " He grumbled.

"They did. Mokuba just invited me in for a little while," she retorted.

Though she was supposed to be his escort and it was part of a deal, Seto was still to his ways of being just so rude to her. Mokuba took note of it and glared at Seto with a 'What did I say about that?' look.

Seto noticed Mokuba's glare and frowned. He had sworn to Mokuba that he'd be nice and generous to Tea, so he did what he swore to...

Seto cleared his throat and went and sat down on a chair next to Tea while Mokuba and Tea looked at him curiously for his next move. Seto leaned on the counter and blinked at her. She had the most weirdest expression on her face...

"So, how was your day today Gardner?"

Mokuba and Tea glanced at each other for a few seconds, then both of them burst out laughing after he said that, leaving Seto with a bizarre face. "Can I ask what's so funny?"

Tea was settled to giggles now, while Mokuba closed the refrigerator door and left the room, still trying to get a hold of his laughing.

Tea covered her mouth to help from giggling. "It was what you said! It doesn't sound like anything you would say!" She cried.

Seto rolled his eyes slightly. "Very funny..."

Tea pushed her bangs from her head back. "Well, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It was just so strange of you. Hey, you would laugh at me if I said anything so weird to you too. And my day was good, Kaiba. Thank you for asking. How was your day?"

Since she was responding so well to this, he thought he might as well go along. "My day was tiring but not as much as days before. Thank you for asking Gardner."

Tea dimpled. "We really sound corny right now. Lets just cut the act. I think I'll be going now since it's so late." Tea got off her chair and went to get her book bag in the main hall of the mansion. She still wasn't wearing her blazer since she tied it around her waist.

Seto watched her go, her body moving swiftly and slowly out of the room. He had to admit, she did have some elegance in her. And her smile was actually warming, including her high dimples...

And he could've slapped himself right now. What was he thinking? How revolting could he possibly get? He never had time for such idiotic things... But the way they were just talking...

"Screw it."

* * *

Aye. . . You might think Kaiba was kinda OOC maybe? I dunno. But tell me what ya think or the rubber ducky gets it... (Grins evilly, holding a gun against its head).


	5. Chapter 5:Intimate Feelings

**Disclaimer: My name ain't Kazuki Takahashi. So carry on. **

Heh... I'm still here. I'm consist of having a massive writers block kind of right now so I seriously **need the inspiration and help I need . . . So it's me looking around for ideas and such for the chapter that comes up after next for this and all... Yeah, and I think the summer went by pretty fast, huh? So yeah, basically this chapter was kinda short to me. I tried showing all of you how Tea could, or does, feel in the inside of her female mind about Seto. Hmm, analyze it and figure it out? Also blending in a little bizarre scenes into the chapter xP**

* * *

****

Bake, if it's Necessary

__

Chapter Five: Intimate Feelings

Mr. Fukushima gave Tea a ride back to her house and she watched it drive back home, as the clouds starting to fog and the sun setting down. She opened her door with her keys and kicked off her shoes. Excitedly, she dropped over to her couch.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling. Then a smile crept upon her face for no apparent reason. She laid slumped there with her hands on her stomach, thinking about how her new dress would turn out like, and also the things that were absolutely changing in her suspense. Her job, which she was planning on quitting when she went back on Tuesday, and her new iPod, and Seto...

The thing is, some things were changing between her relationship between her and Seto. He was actually... a lot nicer now.

But _he_ still was the old crappy Seto she knew since the day she encountered him, right?

Something was beginning to grow upon her, but she didn't want to admit it. It seemed... Unlike herself to... Or more like out of her own character...

Ugh, what's wrong with me today? C'mon Tea, it's nothing out of the ordinary...

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her face, muffling through her lips to her own conscious. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and escape inside her mind...

...--------------x--------------...

"Tea... Wake up..."

A familiar voice started to wake up Tea from her slumber. Too sleepy, she ignored it and turned to the side, grumbling drearily.

"Tea, it's me, Seto."

She shot right up struggling on her arms to sit up and forced her eyes to open once she heard the person reveal his identity. "Kaiba?"

As strangely as she felt crying out his name to his presence, she saw his ice blue eyes staring warmly at her, and he laid his hands on her shoulders. His touch felt gentle, but the bizarre part was that he was wearing a white chef attire. Including the muffin-like chef hat on his head.

Keeping their eyes fixed on one another, Tea's face contorted consistent, while Seto smiled slightly.

"...What are you doing in here?" She asked queerly, her voice expressed otherwise.

Seto took her two hands and united hers together with his, palm to palm. Her eyes followed his every movement, never losing concentration. He was acting like a priest...

"I apologize for waking you my love but we must hurry. Prince Joseph instructed his wedding cake with for his engagement with Miss Valentine. We must finish it by tonight for the wedding is scheduled tomorrow morning, or else it'll be off with our heads."

A fade of dullness sunk into Tea's wide, shocked eyes. Her jaw was practically dangling to her feet. "W-**What...? **Since when did Joey Wheeler get engaged! And why did you call me... my love? **What** is going on Kaiba? We're in my living roo- In fact, how'd you get in here?"

She took her eyes off of Seto for a minute and looked at her surroundings. This wasn't her living room... She was in cabin wood?

She turned her attention back to him, his face seemed somewhat confused to her words. Noticing the ridiculous chef get-up he was wearing, she just had the urge to smile for her own humor. But she still didn't forget about her confusion.

Seto suddenly scooped his arms under her legs and her arms and carried her on his own will. He thought she was just going silly. This made Tea blush softly.

"Tea, dear, what has gone into you today? We have to make it to the grand kitchen soon, and keep an eye out for those blubbery knights he sends to stalk us twenty-four seven," Seto claimed.

He carried her out the cabin bride-style and began journeying to the tremendous castle, which was a hill over away. Tea's eyes were closed, trying to see when she opened them back, she was back in her living room. Seto looked down to her face, seeing the expression she worn and smiled to himself.

"Tea, dear, I promise I'll make it up to you after the wedding is finished. I promise we'll have a splendid night together..." He rose one of his eyebrows slightly and smirked his lips, "What do you say to that?"

Tea responded, scrunching her eyebrows, and opened her eyelids slowly to sight her view. Mourning it still wasn't her reality, she cringed. "Kaiba, please stop talking in that England accent. Since when did all this happen to us? I-I don't remember us being a couple since what century!" She cried, looking up at him.

Seto stopped for a moment, and stared at Tea, fazed. He set her down on her two feet and plopped a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to be sick..." Seto murmured. "But you're acting awfully unusual today. And you haven't called me by my last name ever since we've been together. Are you losing your memory?" He questioned. Then, Seto grabbed her chin up so their faces were merely inches away. "I think this might be just the cure."

Tea was ready to back away from Seto until he had pressed her lips onto hers. The amazement had rushed all over her body and she began to close her eyes as he did too. Though she never kissed back. She felt him break his kiss slowly and she started opening her eyes back open. As soon as her eyes were fully open, she literally backed away and hit her butt down on the ground, petrified.

"TRISTAN!"

Tristan was standing there, smirking at Tea dangerously in front of her. "Yes, the one and only. Say there Tea, I never knew you had it in ya. We should hook up some time. What do ya say?"

Tea pushed herself back on her own two feet and smoothed her skirt down. "I say no way in a million years! Where'd Kaiba go? And if he didn't kiss me then you did! Ah! Tristan, we're just friends!" Tea blurted. She was faultily angry right now.

She started marching away from him, even though she didn't know where in the world she was going. Was she just hallucinating that she was with Seto this whole time or what?

"Yeah, well, you would've loved it better if Kaiba was the one kissing you, wouldn't cha?"

Tea stopped for a moment and blushed, to know that he was actually...

Tea turned around with her hands clenched, now aggravated. "No! I wouldn't! Now leave me alone Tristan!" She bawled out.

She continued to walk away from the area, until she thought she heard Tristan yell out another comment. She turned around to scold at him again, but her foot accidentally slipped on something and she fell backwards...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She was falling down a cliff!

...--------------x--------------...

Tea shot open her eyes, she felt her heart was pounding fast. She sat up so her back was leaning against the arm of the couch and she hugged her pillow.

"Thank god that was just a dream," she panted. She was in her house, in her living room, _alone, _and justhad a very akward dream.

In my dream, Kaiba spoke in an England accent like Mr. Fukushima, he was a baker as well, Joey was unexpectedly engaged to Mai Valentine, Kaiba actually praised to him, we were married, and then out of the blue when he kissed me, Tristan shows up! What was up with that?

She let her head fall back down and touched her forehead lightly with the back of her hand.

"Maybe I've been hanging around him a bit too much..."

* * *

Review guys?


End file.
